


Baby, Baby, Baby

by Spacecadet72



Series: Living Proof [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harlan Lives, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Harlan gets news of a new grandchild.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera, Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey
Series: Living Proof [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700794
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Baby, Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on visiting this verse again right now, when this idea came into my head. I'm posting it today as kind of a mother's day thing, although the focus is more on Harlan and Marta. But it seemed appropriate for the holiday. :)

Harlan looked up from the papers on his desk as Marta walked into the study. Normally, she spent a fair amount of time with him in this room, but it was her day off. "Marta, what brings you here?" She didn't look unhappy, so it most likely wasn't to tell him any bad news. In fact she looked radiant, her smile wide. She wouldn't stop by without word just to visit unless there was a reason, and if her looks were anything to go by—

"You're pregnant," he said, leaning back in his seat with a wide grin.

She shook her head. "How did you know? Benoit said you would figure it out."

"You have a glow about you," he said with a chuckle as he gestured for her to sit.

She laughed. "I'll have to be more careful, I don't want anyone else figuring it out yet."

"I don't think most people will notice," he said, with a shake of his head. "Your husband and I are usually looking for clues. Most people aren't. When are you due?"

She had a soft smile on her face, and he was so happy for her and Benoit. They would be wonderful parents. Better than he had been, for sure. But looking at his heir who he saw as a daughter, his influence hadn't been all bad.

"July 15th," she said, her hand resting on her still flat stomach. He wasn't sure she even realized she was doing it. He might be more observant that most, but even an unobservant person might notice that. "Just five months."

"How excited is Benoit?" he asked, picturing the man learning he was to be a father. Harlan remembered those conversations with his own wife. No matter how he had led his family astray, he had loved those moments.

Marta beamed. "He's over the moon. He has all these plans for the baby's room." Her smile dimmed a bit, turning serious as she continued. "I think he worries he won't be a good dad, because of his age, but I keep telling him that he's going to be wonderful."

"If how he treats you is any indication, he will love this child more than anyone other than you," Harlan said with a soft smile, thinking of the moments he had witnessed of the couple together. "And how are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

She nodded. "I am, a little, but I also know that Benoit and I can do this, together. I'm sure I'll get more nervous as the time gets closer though," she said with a light laugh. "I'm just excited now."

"It's very exciting."

"Benoit and I were wondering," she said, her tone serious, but joyful, "if you would consider being this baby's grandparent. They only have my mother, who is very excited to be an abuela, but we wanted them to have a grandfather."

Harlan had already been thinking of this baby as family, but having Marta ask him directly was something he hadn't been expecting. He felt tears prick his eyes, and blinked them back as he looked at her. "I would be honored."

* * *

Marta sucked in a sharp breath at the pain radiating throughout her back and stomach.

Harlan looked over at her in concern. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

As the contraction passed, she let out a shaky breath. "I need to call the doctor. I think I'm in labor." She had hoped she would deliver closer to her due date, which was in two weeks, but it seemed that her son had other plans.

Harlan's eyes widened, but he nodded, his voice remaining calm. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "Let me call the doctor first."

As she spoke to the nurse, another contraction hit her, and she put a hand on her stomach, and tried to breathe deeply through it. As she updated the nurse on the time between her contractions, it became clear that this was truly labor and not false pains. She nodded at the nurse's instructions. "Thank you," she said, before hanging up.

"Well?" Harlan asked, hovering near her.

"I need to get to the hospital," Marta said, feeling so many things knowing it was time. She knew it wasn't going to be quick, or painless by any means, but that it would be absolutely worth it. "Can you call Benoit while I drive in? He's closer and can meet me there." Marta asked, already gathering her things. The hospital was a little ways from Harlan's house and she wanted to get there as soon as she could.

"You can call him yourself, I'm driving." Harlan's stance was obstinate, but Marta could match him in stubbornness.

"You can't drive, you know what the doctor said," Marta said with a shake of her head.

"You're in labor, you can't drive yourself."

"Of course I can, if it gets bad, I'll pull over and call 911." Marta was feeling impatient and wanted to get on the road.

"Marta—" Harlan was beginning to sound testy and she wondered if this was going to turn into a real fight.

"Neither of you are driving, I'll take Marta."

They both turned to see Fran standing in the doorway, arms folded. She turned to Marta. "Let's go."

Marta sighed but nodded, knowing this was going to be the fastest way to get to the hospital, and she could call Benoit from the car.

"I'm coming with you," Harlan said, heading towards the door.

Marta shook her head. "Harlan, it will be a long time before the baby is born. It could be days, even." She wasn't looking forward to that possibility, but it was there.

He held up his hands. "Just to see you to the hospital and Fran can drive us back."

Marta sighed. "Alright, let's go."

As the three of them walked out of the house, Marta pulled out her phone and called Benoit. "Hi, honey," she said, her teeth clenching as another contraction hit her. "It's time."

* * *

Benoit looked down at the small bundle in his arms. He couldn't believe that their son was actually here and so perfect. He was sleeping and Benoit snuck a glance at Marta, who looked exhausted, but content.

She reached out and laid a hand on his arm, as she looked at the baby. "He's beautiful."

He nodded, moving a hand to stroke his son's cheek with a gentle finger. "He is perfect."

The door opened, and Harlan entered, his shuffling steps making a soft noise against the linoleum. Marta's mother and sister had seen the baby already and now it was Harlan's turn.

"How are you feeling?" Harlan asked, as he reached the bed, looking at Marta.

"Tired," she said with a soft laugh. It had been over thirty six hours since she had first come to the hospital. Benoit was exhausted, and he had only stood there and held her hand.

Harlan laughed and reached out to give her hand a squeeze.

"Harlan, I want you to meet your newest grandson," Marta said, her smile tired but wide. "Anton Hugo Blanc."

"Anton." Harlan's tone was hushed and reverent, as he looked at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Benoit asked.

Harlan nodded and moved over to the chair next to Benoit, settling in it before taking Anton in his arms.

"He's so small," Harlan said, his voice soft. "I'm always amazed by how small they are."

"He's big enough," Marta said with a laugh, and Harlan joined in.

"Your mother likes to tease me," he said, talking to Anton. "But I always win."

Marta snorted out a laugh. "You better not be telling my son lies."

"I speak nothing but the truth," he said with a false air of self righteousness.

Benoit watched the exchange with a soft smile. So easily, this little scene might never have come to pass, if Harlan had been killed. He knew how devastated Marta would have been, both at the time, and now when she couldn't share this moment with the man she saw as a father and a friend.

But things had worked out in the best way, and there was so much joy in this moment. Anton had a family that loved him, and each other, and would do their best by him. Benoit had often wondered how he would do as a father, and he knew he had his work cut out for him, but having held his son in his arms, he would do everything to raise him right.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he glanced back at Marta and Harlan, who were still talking and laughing quietly.

Marta let out a yawn, and Harlan looked up from Anton. “I should get going,” he said, handing the baby back to Benoit.

“Thank you for coming,” Marta said, her tone sincere even as she stifled back another yawn.

Harlan smiled. “I wouldn’t have missed this.” He turned to look back at Benoit and Anton. “Congratulations, Mom and Dad,” he said with a wink before heading for the door.


End file.
